


Resfriado

by NynhaGraek



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-12 17:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18451433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NynhaGraek/pseuds/NynhaGraek
Summary: Al estar contagiado  y necesitar reposo, Kolivan ordena a Keith quedarse con los paladines de Voltron y tomarse un descanso.





	Resfriado

— ¡Kolivan, ya te dije que estoy bien! —volvió a quejarse Keith con una voz algo ronca— Dile a los chicos que ya me dejen ir, me siento excelente.

A través de la pantalla, Kolivan alzó su ceja, sin creer ni un poco en la palabra de Keith.

—  _Luces pálido y tus ojeras están peor de lo usual, olvídate de volver hasta que te cures por completo_  —ordenó firmemente.

— ¡Me siento bien!

—  _Si tu lo dices_  —comentó sarcástico rodando los ojos—  _Pero eso es altamente contagioso en los Galra, no dejaré que arriesgues a mis soldados_  —suspiró—  _Te veré nuevamente cuando mejores. Hasta luego, Keith._

— ¡Kolivan! ¡No...! —y, antes de que Keith reclamara y sacara una (según él) confiable lista de señales confirmando su propio bienestar, su líder colgó.

— Es lo mejor, Keith —comentó Shiro mientras colocaba su mano en el hombro del joven como señal de apoyo— Luces agotado. Debes descansar.

— Luego puedes explotar las bases Galra que quieras —comentó Pidge mientras encogía sus hombros.

— O ir e infiltrarte como un espía —agregó Lance de forma animada.

— Hombre, la Espada de Marmora suena genial —contribuyó Hunk.

— No creo que eso ayude —reprendió Shiro al ver que los paladines seguían comentando sobre lo genial que sería tener aquellas misiones secretas.

— ¿Y qué es eso que tienes, Keith? —preguntó Allura— ¿Es una enfermedad grave?

— Kolivan dijo que era algo como... —guardó silencio, tratando de buscar el nombre en su mente— ¿Kazzal? ¿Taikal?

— Creo que se refería al Akatzza —dijo Coran— Luces pálido y no has parado de estornudar desde que llegaste. Es una enfermedad común y exclusiva de los Galra, su sistema inmunológico está debilitado, así que lo mejor es el reposo para evitar los dolores musculares y mareos. El rey Alfor tenía remedios para eso, si quieres puedo prepararlo —se ofreció amablemente.

Keith estuvo a punto de negar, siendo interrumpido por los constantes estornudos que llegaron.

— Eso sería genial. Gracias, Coran —murmuró mientras tomaba asiento. El alteano asintió y salió corriendo.

— Entonces, ¿Es un resfriado Galra? —preguntó Pidge mirando a Allura en búsqueda de respuestas— ¿Los Alteanos tienen algo parecido?

— Oh, no. La dieta Alteana es extremadamente saludable, y gracias a la alquimia antigua podíamos curarnos rápidamente, nunca hubo una enfermedad que te obligara a postrarte en cama, a menos de que estuvieras agotado —sonrió.

— Muy bien, equipo —llamó Shiro— Ya es tarde, necesitamos entrenar.

Shiro ignoró los quejidos de Lance y de Pidge, caminando y siendo seguido por Hunk y Allura.

— ¿Sabes, Shiro? Creo que debo actualizar la información sobre el seguimiento de las tropas de Zarkon, así que... —en el instante en que Pidge dio la vuelta, chocó con Keith. Él simplemente la tomó por los hombros y la alejó un poco.

— Creí que ayer habías enviado la actualización a Kolivan —comentó Keith mirándola confundido. Pidge se preguntó si hablaba en serio o si bromeaba con ella, de todas maneras, ahora quería golpearlo.

— No te saltarás nuevamente el entrenamiento, Pidge —comentó Shiro sonriendo con algo de burla. Pidge bufó y cruzó sus brazos.

Cuando Keith quiso salir de la sala e ir al área de entrenamiento, el brazo de Shiro lo detuvo.

— ¿Qué?

— Tu no. Estás enfermo y necesitas reposo.

— ¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Me siento perfec...! —la frase fue interrumpida por un estornudo— Me siento perfectamente bien —exclamó con voz ronca.

— Keith, no irás al entrenamiento.

— Entonces, ¿Qué se supone que haré? ¿Quedarme aquí y perder el tiempo?

— Exfoliar tu rostro, limar tus uñas, escuchar música, usar una mascarilla, cepillar tu cabello y relajarte en un spa —enumeró Lance con sus dedos como si las opciones fueran obvias.

— Perder el tiempo en cosas innecesarias —afirmó Keith.

— ¿Tú crees que este hermoso rostro se cuida solo? —enfatizó Lance mientras acariciaba sus propias mejillas— Es un proceso necesario y cuidadoso.

— Y bobo —se burló Pidge.

Lance gimió ofendido.

— Shiro, por favor. Sabes que si me siento demasiado mal me detendré —insistió Keith ignorando a los otros paladines en su pelea sobre si los productos de Lance eran tontos o no.

— Irás a descansar, sin objeciones —ordenó Shiro, saliendo de la habitación.

Las 2 horas siguientes, Keith vagó por el castillo, mirando todas las salas sin objetivo aparente. El remedio que Coran le había dado lo hizo sentir un poco mejor, aunque eso no eliminaba el mal sabor y sus ganas de escupirlo, de todas maneras, lo bebió.

— ¿Por qué sigues fuera de la cama? —preguntó Pidge cuando lo vio pasar por la cocina. Encogió sus hombros.

— No puedo relajarme con una guerra allá afuera, es imposible —respondió mientras entraba y se recargaba en la pared— ¿Por qué no estás entrenando?

Pidge alzó su mano como respuesta, mostrando un vaso de agua.

— Pero no ganarás nada estresandote, solo intenta disfrutar los buenos momentos y seguir —Pidge terminó de beber el agua y rellenó el vaso— No es como si siempre pudieras ir de un lado a otro por el espacio mediante agujeros de gusano —sonrió Pidge.

— ¿Como qué?

— No lo se. Leer un buen libro, admirar el espacio, pasar el rato con un videojuego —respondió mientras ofrecía el vaso con agua a Keith.

— Huh, nunca usé un videojuego —rio mientras aceptaba el vaso.

Pidge lo miró con sorpresa.

— ¿Nunca?

— Bueno, mi mamá se fue antes de que tuviera siquiera la edad suficiente para recordarla, papá me cuidó, pero el dinero no era suficiente, así que no podía pedir mucho. Luego él murió, y... bueno, me enfoqué en sobrevivir.

Pidge guardó silencio ante el ambiente íntimo, Keith había susurrado la información, seguro de que ella lo escucharía por la cercanía.

— Nunca es tarde. ¿Quieres aprender a jugar?

Una oferta de aprendizaje y recreación tentadora en ese momento si tomaba en cuenta quien la proponía.

— ¿Estás segura? En verdad no tengo ni ideas básicas —Pidge asintió— Bien, acepto.

Pidge creyó que sería fácil, no lo fue. Keith confundía los botones y su personaje acababa rostizado por el primer dragón que aparecía.

— ¿Cómo puedes memorizar los botones y las combinaciones para ataques? —preguntó Keith sorprendido y algo abochornado por no poder recordar ningún ataque más que las patadas básicas.

— Años de competencia contra Matt —sonrió Pidge— Espera, tengo una idea —Pidge se levantó del pequeño cojín verde en el que estaba apoyada— Ahora, abre tus piernas.

Los colores subieron al rostro de Keith, apenado y confundido por la petición de la castaña.

— Disculpa, ¿Qué?

Antes de que Keith reaccionara, Pidge se había sentado frente a él, las piernas de la castaña unidas a las suyas y su espalda recostada en el pecho del joven Kogane. Las manos de Pidge tomaron las de Keith, ayudándole a sostener el control.

— Ahora, te ayudaré e intenta memorizar los botones —solo asintió ante la orden, aún nervioso. Se movió un poco, separándose ligeramente para evitar cualquier desgracia.

Las manos de Pidge eran suaves y pequeñas, aunque estaba emocionada por el juego, no era brusca en los movimientos o a la hora de apretar los botones, estaba coordinada perfectamente.

Sintió un leve mareo, dejándose caer por unos segundos hacia el frente, pegándose por completo a Pidge. Ella lo miró confundida. Keith pidió disculpas, recargándose nuevamente en el sitio anterior, Pidge, sin embargo, lo imitó, acomodándose en el pecho de Keith y apoyando su cabeza cerca del hombro del pelinegro.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó en susurro.

— Solo... —Keith se detuvo, notando la mirada llena de curiosidad en los grandes ojos de Pidge.

Lentamente, movió su mano para retirar un mechón castaño que cubría los anteojos, acomodándolo detrás de la oreja y manteniendo su mano en la mejilla.

— Pidge, Shiro dice que no puedes escaparte de... —ambos se giraron al escuchar la voz de Lance, este se detuvo al verlos juntos— ¿Qué...? ¿Qué están haciendo?

— Le enseñaba a Keith como jugar KBP —respondió Pidge, sonando más como una pregunta.

— ... Fingiré que les creo —exclamó despreocupado— Shiro quiere que vayas al entrenamiento, Pidge.

— Olvidé por completo a Shiro —se quejó, luego se levantó y caminó hasta la puerta— Diviértete, Keith —se despidió.

— Espera, ¿No te molesta dejarme sólo en tu cuarto?

— Para nada.

Las horas siguientes de entrenamiento, Keith se dedicó a coordinar sus dedos con respecto a los botones, quejándose al perder justo cuando estaba por pasar de nivel, algo fastidiado por repetir el mismo camino una y otra vez por sus constantes errores, estaba seguro de poder completar el primer nivel valiéndose solo de su memoria y dejando de lado su vista.

Después de despedirse de Keith y enviarlo a dormir para reponer energía y curarse pronto, Pidge se encerró en su propia habitación, reparando modelos antiguos y revisando los instructivos Alteanos. Agotada, salió de su cuarto, tratando de guardar silencio, pues era la hora de la siesta para el resto de los habitantes de la nave. Un ruido en seco la detuvo. Sala de entrenamiento.

Corrió hasta el lugar con su bayard en mano, tenía su pijama puesta, así que más le valía si solo era un producto de su imaginación aquel ruido. Entró con cuidado, encontrándose con Keith golpeando a algunos robots. Tenía su armadura de paladín puesta, Pidge ignoró el sentimiento de nostalgia que eso le produjo. Vio el sudor cubriendo el rostro de Keith, definitivamente llevaba mucho tiempo ahí.

— ¡Kogane! —un último golpe al robot y la vista de Keith se enfocó en una furiosa y pequeña Pidge— ¿Qué haces aquí? Shiro te dijo que descansaras —Pidge comenzó a acercarse, dejándolo inmóvil ante el regaño— ¡Irás a la cama ahora mismo!

Las piernas de Keith temblaron, alertando a Pidge. A tiempo, Pidge corrió, sosteniendo a Keith y evitando que este se estrellara en el piso.

— ¿Puedes...?

— Vamos a tu cuarto —murmuró Pidge algo preocupada. Keith asintió.

Fue algo difícil para Pidge llevar a Keith hasta su cuarto, y aunque este intentaba caminar por su cuenta, se perdía y era el trabajo de Pidge técnicamente cargarlo.

Entró a la habitación, dejando a Keith sentado en su cama. Vio el cuarto del ex paladín, definitivamente estaba más ordenado que el suyo.

Vio el sudor y las mejillas sonrojadas de Keith, su leve bamboleo que predecía una próxima caída. Levantó con cuidado el flequillo de Keith y pegó su frente a la de él, Keith ni siquiera se inmutó.

— Mierda —se quejó mientras se separaba de Kogane— Keith, estás ardiendo.

— Lo sé —Keith soltó una leve risa torpe y se dejó caer de espaldas en la cama.

— Shiro te matará... —rápidamente, Pidge corrió hasta el baño más cercano, tomando una cubeta para llenarla con agua fría y un trozo de tela. Volvió al cuarto, encontrando a Keith solamente con el traje negro de elastano que los paladines usaban debajo de las armaduras, la armadura estaba botada en el suelo.

— Estoy bien —comentó al ver a Pidge congelada en la puerta de la habitación— Solo necesito dormir.

— No, no estás bien —se quejó— Ve a ponerte la pijama.

Keith obedeció, tambaleándose por el dolor en sus músculos. Se colocó el pants y la playera rojos, aún tembloroso. Vio con curiosidad que a Pidge no le importaba estár en la misma habitación mientras él se cambiaba, ella simplemente seguía con su tarea de acomodar la cama y lo ignoraba.

— Recuéstate —ordenó nuevamente Pidge mientras señalaba la cama. Él obedeció.

Pidge movió sus manos hacia la cubeta con agua, humedeciendo la tela y colocandola con cuidado en la frente de Keith, recibiendo quejas de este.

Se mantuvieron unos minutos así, Keith disfrutando las caricias en su cabello y Pidge cambiando la tela constantemente, en silencio. Simplemente, eso estaba bien para ellos, era un silencio pacifico y acogedor, ambos se mantenían relajados.

No necesitaban palabras, era un acuerdo mutuo y silencioso, un cuidado íntimo  aprobado por ellos mismos sin darse cuenta, de una manera u otra, los planes de uno estaban también en la mente del otro, sabían lo que necesitaban para ganar y sanarse, y en ese momento, Keith necesitaba ayuda, y Pidge estaba dispuesta a velar por el bien de su compañero.

— Pidge, tengo frío —murmuró suavemente. Pidge sonrió con ternura, subiendo más la delgada sábana y cubriéndolo hasta el cuello, no podía hacer mucho, la temperatura de Keith, aunque había disminuido, seguía siendo ligeramente alta.

— Puedes dormir, anda —Keith, aún como un pequeño obstinado de 6 años, negó con la cabeza— ¿Por qué no?

— Porque te conozco y se que si yo me duermo, tú nunca te irás a dormir porque temes que me vaya a entrenar o que algo me pase —murmuró con sus ojos cerrados.

— ¿Ah, sí? —era increíble lo bien que Keith había descifrado sus planes.

— Sí. Eres igual de terca que yo —sonrió.

— Y por eso a Shiro no le gusta cuando algo se nos mete en la cabeza, somos dos pequeñas piedras en su zapato —se burló. Su mano seguía jugando con el cabello de Keith.

— Pero debes dormir —susurró Kogane. Tomó la mano de Pidge y la deslizó hasta su mejilla. Acurrucándose en ella.

— Tu también.

Keith soltó un gruñido leve, para luego soltarla y hacer un lado en la cama.

— Ven —la llamó extendiendo los brazos.

Pidge movió la cubeta, sentándose en la cama y continuando con su antigua labor. Keith la detuvo y la jaló hacia abajo, acomodándola para dormir. No tuvo más remedio. Le pidió a Keith que se diera la vuelta, dejó sus lentes a un lado y se acurrucó de vuelta, abrazando a Keith por la espalda. No le importaba mucho el hecho de que Keith estaba sin la parte superior de la pijama en esos momentos, sabía que él no intentaría nada, confiaba plenamente. Sin llegar a extremos, ella se sentía cómoda, se confiaban al otro fielmente sin ninguna preocupación. La baja cantidad de luz en la habitación les impidió ver el sonrojo del otro. Keith simplemente suspiró, tomando la mano de Pidge con delicadeza y entrelazando sus dedos para acercar la mano de la pequeña a su pecho, Pidge imitó la acción y abrazó a Keith con más fuerza, escondiéndose en su nuca.

A la mañana siguiente, Lance fue en búsqueda de Keith a petición de Hunk, el chico samoano estaba seguro de la efectividad de su remedio para hacer sentir mejor a Keith y disminuir el dolor.

Keith se levantó entre quejas al ver que Pidge seguía cómodamente dormida en su cama. Sintió sus mejillas ardiendo y abrió la puerta.

— Dios mío, te ves terrible —comentó Lance a ver el rostro rojo, ojeras y cabello despeinado— Apostaría a que no dormiste, pero, parece que Hunk encontró algo que te hará sentir mejor. Ven, todos vamos a almorzar.

— Voy en un minuto —respondió cerrando nuevamente la puerta.

Llegó el almuerzo, Allura hablaba animadamente con Shiro sobre el nuevo plan de entrenamiento con técnicas Alteanas antiguas, Hunk conversaba con Pidge sobre un nuevo programa con función booleana y toques de la nueva tecnología Galra que había encontrado en una base reciente, Keith comía en silencio, y la vista de Lance danzaba hiperactivamente entre el joven Kogane y la joven Holt.

— Pidge, ¿Mis rituales matutinos de belleza son tontos? —todos miraron a Lance confundidos, a excepción de la castaña.

— Y te hacen perder tiempo —asintió.

Lance la imitó con una expresión pensativa, luego sonrió,confundiendo a Pidge.

— Entiendo. Oye, Keith —Kogane volteó, aún confundido— ¿Por qué Pidge entró a tu habitación en la noche y salió esta mañana? Tu estabas con tu pijama semi puesta.

El silencio reinó en la mesa.


End file.
